The Journey Continues
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Sequel to Jasmine's Crusade. My name is Jasmine Queen. Even after getting justice for my father, I've continued on his legacy of protecting my city with help from my friends and my family as I continue to make his mission my own. I've got a lot to live up to, I just hope I can make my dad proud. I am the Green Arrow. Better than Summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins about 2 months after Jasmine's crusade ended.**

* * *

It was night time in Star City and for most of the city, it was relatively quiet. Except for a high speed chase going down on the highway as the Green Arrow's team pursued a high jacked military convoy, full of next gen weapons.

"You know what I hate the most about armed robbers?" Black Canary asked Sentinel as they rode on their bikes behind the truck.

"No, what?" Sentinel asked.

"The armed part." Black Canary said, causing Sentinel to roll his eyes.

"Alright you two, enough. We lose these guys and some lunatic gets a truckload of military weapons." William said over the comms.

"Copy that Inventor." Sentinel said, using the codename William had chosen.

"Still can't believe you chose that as your nickname." Black Canary said.

"Considering my sister wanted to make my name Snitch, I think I came out ahead. Besides, considering that a lot of what I do for this team is keep you step ahead of the bad guys by inventing new tech for you, I think it's appropriate." Inventor said.

"Can it all of you. Ravager and and I are 30 seconds out." Green Arrow said over the comms.

"Right, sorry. Remind me again why you two get the cool entrance again?" Sentinel asked.

* * *

Green Arrow smirked from where she and Ravager (Rose had taken her mother's codename, though she intended to redeem it, just like her father's legacy), flew through the air on their new gliders that William had built into their suits, something that made her even more glad she'd let him join the team.

"Because I'm leader and Ravager called dibs first." she said.

"We're approaching the drop zone." Ravager said as the truck came into view from the air.

"Touching down in three, two, one. Now." Green Arrow said as they both touched the buttons on the their wrists, causing the gliders to retract inward to their suits, since William and Cisco had designed them with the same nano tech that was in Jasmine's suit ring and dropped down on top of the truck.

"Did I mention how awesome your brother is with tech?" Ravager asked.

"Don't say it to face, he has a big enough ego as it is." Green Arrow said with a grin.

"Take the wheel, I'll secure the weapons." Green Arrow said and Ravager nodded as she moved towards the front of the truck while Green Arrow moved the open back and jumped down into it.

"Hi, thanks for having me." Green Arrow said to the thugs as they aimed their weapons at her.

"Two on one, not a fair match." One of them said.

"Really, you realize that firing one of those at me will destroy you to. Those weapons are meant for long range. Something tells me that while you're stupid trying to rob my town, you're not suicidal." Green Arrow said.

"Good thing we come prepared." the other thug said as they switched to more traditional firearms.

"Why don't they ever just surrender and spare themselves the pain?" Green Arrow wondered to herself as she quickly sprung into action, firing an arrow to disarm one thug while charging the other the as the vehicle came to a screeching halt.

"Took her long enough." Green Arrow said as Sentinel and Black Canary joined her.

"Gonna keep fighting?" she asked as the thugs looked at each other before holding up their hands in surrender.

"Smart choice." Sentinel said.

"Let's get these guys to the SCPD." Black Canary said.

"Go, Ravager and I will get this truck to its proper destination." Green Arrow said and her partners nodded as they loaded the thugs on the back on their bikes and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, that seemed to go well." William said as the rest of his sister's team entered the bunker.

"Yeah and I'd say that these gliders are good to go." Jasmine said.

"Seriously, I can't believe your dad never thought to use them." Rose agreed.

"Well to be fair, the technology Cisco and I used to allow the gliders to be able to compact into your suits with no difficulty is a rather recent breakthrough, it's the same technology in Jasmine's ring that lets her carry her suit around any where." William said.

"Still think it's unfair that you're the only one who gets one of those." Ryan said.

"Perks of being a leader, I get the best toys." Jasmine said, unable to resist poking fun at her boyfriend.

"Speaking of dad, Jasmine, do you have any idea when he and Laurel are getting in back town?" William asked, since a few weeks after their dad had been released from prison, he and Laurel had gone on a second honeymoon in the bahamas and they hadn't heard from them since.

"No clue. All I know is that they said they'd be back before Christmas and that if we called them while it wasn't an emergency we'd be written out of the wills." Jasmine said with a smile.

"I think it's nice that your parents are taking a second honeymoon. Especially after being separated for so long." Zoe said.

"Especially considering their first honeymoon was ruined." William said.

"I never got the full story on that." Jasmine said.

"Laurel heard that Diaz was in the area of their honeymoon and since she was still gunning after him for killing her dad, their honeymoon turned into another day at the office." William said.

"Still, I'm sure they'll be back soon, but since I've spent so much of my life trying to bring them back together, I have no intention of ruining their well earned vacation." Jasmine said.

"I honestly would not be surprised if they told us we were getting another sibling when they get back." William said.

"Are you kidding, we've started a betting pool with John, Felicity, Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy on that." Jasmine said.

"I need to place my bets then." William said.

"Okay, not that this isn't amusing, but some of us need to be at work tomorrow." Zoe said.

"She's right." William agreed.

"Go, get some rest, Ryan, you're staying at my place tonight right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, assuming you haven't changed your mind." Ryan said.

"Nope, we are still good." Jasmine said.

"Okay, as much fun as this is, I'm out." William said.

"See you guys tomorrow." Zoe said as she and Rose headed out to.

"Rude." Ryan said.

"Shut up." Jasmine said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine was in her kitchen making breakfast when Ryan walked in.

"I always forget how much of an early riser you are." Ryan said.

"I get that from my dad. Though my mom said that before the island, he never got up before noon." jasmine said with a smile as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I have a hard time picturing your dad doing anything like that. Even before he was arrested, I can remember him being a bit of a hardass. Incredibly overprotective of you." Ryan said and Jasmine laughed.

"He wants everyone to think he's this big tough guy, but really, he's a sweetie who only wants to help people." Jasmine said.

"Think that you definitely got the best parts of both your parents." Ryan said.

"How so?" Jasmine asked.

"You got your dad's dedication to helping people, plus his skills with a bow and your mom's determination to find justice and her looks." Ryan said.

"And her voice." Jasmine said, since her mother was a great singer.

"True. But anyways, I have to get to work. What are you doing today?" Ryan asked as he took the coffee from her.

"Going over resumes for assistant managers at the club. I still don't even have a name for it yet and it opens in 4 weeks." Jasmine groaned.

"Hey, you'll figure it out." Ryan said.

"I've spent so much time working on being the Green Arrow that I've sort of let Jasmine Queen fall through the cracks. Do me a favor and text the rest of the team, tell them we're taking the night off tonight, I need to spend some time as me, not under the hood." Jasmine said and Ryan nodded as he kissed her cheek before heading out.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me captain?" Zoe asked Dinah as she entered her office, her voice lacking the warmth it used it to, since recently, Zoe and Dinah had a falling out over the reappearance of the vigilantes in Star City.

"I heard that the Green Arrow's team took down a major arms robbery." Dinah said.

"Yes in the Glades while the SCPD were busy protecting the rich part of Star City. I'm one of the only cops who's willing to enter the Glades now. You won't even do it anymore." Zoe said.

"We're doing the best we can with what we've got Zoe." Dinah said.

"What happened to you. You never had a problem with vigilantism when it first resurfaced, why do you have such a problem with it now?" Zoe asked.

"Because I thought that it would end when Oliver was out of prison." Dinah said.

"We both know that's not true." Zoe said.

"Ever since the Green Arrow became active again and encouraged other people to take up masks, the people of this city seemed to have more faith in them then they do law enforcement." Dinah said.

"Because they know that the vigilantes aren't corrupt, since they actually solve problems." Zoe said.

"You really are your father's daughter aren't you." Dinah said.

"So, should I be turning in my badge?" Zoe asked.

"No, but you're on probation. Desk work for the next 3 weeks." Dinah said.

"I can't believe I ever looked up to you Dinah." Zoe said as she walked away, not seeing the way Dinah flinched at the way she said that.

* * *

Jasmine was currently sitting at her desk in her office, looking through resumes of potential managers for the club while she heard construction workers outside when she saw Dinah enter her office.

"Don't you need a warrant to arrest me?" Jasmine asked Dinah.

"I see you've been talking to Zoe." Dinah said.

"Yeah, and I'm wondering what my dad ever saw in you in the first place to make you a part of his team." Jasmine said and Dinah flinched.

"I'm not here to arrest you. I just wanted to talk." Dinah said.

"Well, make it quick." Jasmine said.

"I was wondering if maybe you could talk Zoe into maybe being a little less supportive of vigilantes." Dinah said.

"Translation, you want her off the team." Jasmine said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say that." Dinah said.

"You didn't have to. I know you don't approve of Zoe being out there. You just don't like that we're doing your job better than you." Jasmine said.

"People need to have faith in the law enforcement." Dinah said.

"Maybe, but if you looked up Star City's police force in the history books now it would be as one of the most corrupt police forces in history. Don't blame me for the lack of public faith in the SCPD, that all started long before I was even born." Jasmine said.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The people of this city began losing faith in the SCPD after Malcolm Merlyn blew up half the Glades. It's ironic actually. Merlyn wanted to help the people in this city with the Undertaking, but all he really did was begin its descent into chaos. Ever since the Undertaking, threats have been rolling into this city that the cops cannot handle, if anything, they're part of the problem. Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk, Tobias Church, Adrian Chase, Cayden James, Ricardo Diaz, the list goes on and on. Most of the police force won't even go into the Glades anymore. I'm not trying to undermine the legal system, but it's clear that the system isn't enough anymore. Do you honestly think that we'd be putting our lives on the line if we didn't think it was necessary. You used to think like that to remember. What happened to the Silver Wolf? She was someone I respected. Not you." Jasmine said.

"You honestly think that vigilantism is the answer?" Dinah asked.

"If I hadn't had brought it back, the people of the Glades would probably be planning an uprising against the rest of this city. That alone should tell you something. And it's not just the Glades. The entire city looks to the Green Arrow as a symbol of hope. While it was gone, things got worse in the city, the Triad took it over and Grant Wilson nearly took it from them. But now people aren't afraid to leave their homes anymore. They know that there really is someone out there looking out for them. The people need something to believe in and it's the department's actions that have caused it to no longer be the police. My team and I are just giving them something they can believe in and I'm not going to make Zoe give that up. My mom told me that while my grandfather may have been against my dad and his crusade at first, he realized why it was necessary. I hope you can realize that to. Now get out of my office." Jasmine said and Dinah could tell she was not asking, but as she left, she started wondering if maybe Jasmine and Zoe were right.

* * *

 **Sorry for those of you who are Dinah Drake fans, but considering how much of a bitch she's been about vigilantism lately, I thought this chapter would necessary, since it wasn't just Diaz who destroyed the people's faith in the SCPD. After the Undertaking, that's when the Glades really began to fall apart and the police didn't do much to stop it. And corruption in the SCPD was a problem way before Diaz infected it. He didn't cause it, he just made it worse and I thought that maybe it was time that someone pointed that out to Dinah.**


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Jasmine and Zoe were both in the bunker, despite it being their night off, since they both had steam to blow off for the same reason, Dinah Drake. That was why they were both sparring with each other.

"I can't believe Dinah asked you to kick me off the team." Zoe said.

"Well, she and I were never very close. I dealt with her mostly because she and mom worked together, her being a police captain and mom being the DA. Never really interacted with her that much outside of that. One of the reasons I was happy you joined is because it meant we'd have an asset in the police department without having to go through her." Jasmine said and Zoe nodded her agreement.

"Man, I still cannot get over how much cooler your bunker is than mine was." Oliver said as he entered the bunker and Jasmine grinned as she ran over and hugged her dad.

"Dad, when did you and mom get back?" Jasmine asked.

"This morning. I went by your loft to see you but you weren't there, so I called Ryan to see if you were with him and I was not that surprised when he advised me to check here. I thought this was your night off." Oliver said.

"Yeah it was, but we both have some steam to blow off." Jasmine said.

"I know about Dinah's recent anti vigilante stances. If I'd known back when I recruited her that she'd become this, I never would've done it." Oliver said.

"Zoe, can you give us a minute?" Jasmine asked and Zoe nodded as she walked away.

"You were looking for me dad?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, your mother and I want to take you and your brother out for dinner tonight. It's been awhile since we've had a good old fashioned family dinner." Oliver said.

"So, should I be expecting you and mom to make some kind of announcement tonight?" Jasmine asked with a smile.

"The only way you'll find out is if you come to dinner." Oliver said with a smile of his own.

"What time?" Jasmine asked.

"8, I'll text you the restaurant." Oliver said as he turned and saw his old suit on display.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a team up. Father and daughter take down. Honestly, it's been a dream of mine for years." Jasmine said.

"That is tempting Jasmine. But while I was in prison, I saw what it was like and I began to wonder if I really made any real difference as the Green Arrow." Oliver said, looking at his hood.

"I used to wonder that to. About both you and me. But I also realized that while it may not always seem like it, what we do, it makes a difference. More importantly, it gives the people hope. Something that they desperately need. Dad, don't doubt your actions as the Green Arrow. At the end of the day, you made the right choice putting on that hood. If you hadn't, so many lives could have been lost." Jasmine said.

"You know I never wanted this life for you. I wanted to keep you as far from my vigilante life as possible." Oliver told her.

"And yet you should've known as your daughter that wouldn't happen. I can't just stand by and watch people suffer, you and mom taught me better than that. Besides, nothing brings the people of this city hope like the Green Arrow." Jasmine said and Oliver chuckled.

"True, and I'm pretty sure that's why Dinah hates me now. She thinks that vigilantism has destroyed the city's faith in the police department, but for that to happen there had to have been some faith in it to begin with. I'm starting to think your grandfather was the last decent cop in this city, since while he was by the book, he wasn't afraid to go outside the law to get justice." Oliver said.

"So, dinner at 8." Jasmine said, changing the subject.

"Yep see you then." Oliver said, leaving and making Jasmine wonder what her parents were going to announce tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that night, Jasmine arrived at the restaurant to find her parents and William waiting for her.

"I see you've inherited your father's punctuality." Laurel said, giving her daughter a hard time.

"Nice to see you to mom." Jasmine said with a smile and Laurel smiled at her.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's go get seated." Oliver said and they all nodded as the hostess led them to their table.

* * *

After they'd gotten their drinks, Laurel and William getting water while Oliver and Jasmine each got glasses of wine, Oliver cleared his throat.

"Well, as Jasmine guessed earlier, yes, Laurel and I do have something to tell you both." Oliver said.

"Pay up." Jasmine muttered to William.

"We haven't heard their news yet." William muttered back.

"Are you two done?" Laurel asked in amusement.

"Sorry." Jasmine said.

"Actually, we have two announcements to make. The first is that since we've already had a second honeymoon, your mother and I have decided to renew our wedding vows." Oliver said.

"Wait, really?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes and Jasmine, I want you to be my maid of honor at the ceremony." Laurel said.

"Absolutely, let me know when we're going dress shopping and I'll be there." Jasmine said at once and Laurel smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"And William, you'll be my best man?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Of course." William said and Oliver smiled.

"Okay, so you said you had two announcements to make, what's the other one?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm pregnant." Laurel said, to neither of their surprise.

"You don't seem that surprised." Oliver noted.

"Are you kidding, William now owes me 10 bucks." Jasmine said, holding out her hand as her brother reluctantly placed a ten dollar bill in it.

"You two made a bet on this?" Oliver asked, not at all surprised, but very amused.

"Not just us. Aunt Thea, Uncle Roy, Uncle John and Aunt Felicity were all in on it." Jasmine said unashamedly.

"Shouldn't be surprised. But anyways, are you two okay with this?" Laurel asked.

"Mom, I kept pestering you for a baby brother or sister until I was 12. I've always wanted to be a big sister. Especially since I'm old enough to babysit." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled.

"What about you William?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I think it's great, considering circumstances caused you to miss so much of both mine and Jasmine's lives growing up, but now you have another chance. Just like you did when Jasmine was born, but you still missed out." William said, though Oliver could tell there was no hostility in his son's voice. He was just messing with him.

"And neither time that could be helped. I didn't know about you until you were 12 and then I was framed and arrested for something I didn't do when Jasmine was 6." Oliver said.

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time dad, I think this is great." William said as Jasmine looked up from her phone and by the look on her face, Oliver and Laurel could tell that their night was about to get cut short.

"I'm sorry to do this, but William we need to go now." Jasmine said.

"What's going on?" William asked.

"I just got a text from Lyla. Apparently Mirakuru gives off a distinct energy signature and Argus satellites detected a truck giving it off. We need to intercept now." Jasmine said and William nodded in understanding as they got up.

"I'm sorry about this." Jasmine said apologetically.

"Hey, go save the city." Oliver said and his kids smiled as they headed out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiler alert, season 7 of Arrow is definitely redeeming the nonsense that was season 6.**

* * *

"Well, you look fancy." Ryan noted as Jasmine and William joined him, Rose and Zoe in the bunker.

"Yeah, we just came from dinner with our parents. But anyways, we got a hit on the mirakuru?" Jasmine asked as William checked the computers.

"Yep, but considering that it looks like a convoy, that means it will be well guarded and heat signatures are bringing up at least 5 guys with the shipment, not to mention the bikers around it, the patterns they're traveling in, I doubt they're just bikers." William said as Jasmine took a look.

"Nope, those are ASIS patterns." Jasmine agreed.

"ASIS, you don't think?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but if it is, this the first lead we've gotten on him in months and even if it isn't, I'm blowing that drug up now before we have an epidemic of superhumans with rage issues in the city." Jasmine said.

"I'm gonna call Star labs, ask them to start manufacturing the cure anyways as a precaution." William said.

"Good thinking. The rest of us need to suit up and try and make sure that cure isn't needed." Jasmine said and the others nodded as they moved to suit.

* * *

"You really think this drug will do what they say?" the passenger asked the driver of the truck.

"If what the boss said is true, this is the same stuff that sent Slade Wilson into a rampage that nearly destroyed this city. All the crime lords in this city will pay big money for this. Especially considering the modifications we've made to it." the driver said, right as there was an explosion, sending the truck flying off the road.

"What the hell?" the driver asked as Green Arrow dropped down in front of them.

"Too bad it's never going to arrive at its destination. And by the way, your ASIS escort wasn't very hard to get rid of, you should really consider re training them." Green Arrow said.

"Who says they weren't doing what they were supposed to?" the driver asked and that was when Green Arrow realized it.

"It's a trap." Green Arrow said over her comms.

"Yeah, we figured that out. All those guys we thought we tranq'd, turns out they're on mirakuru." Ravager said and before Green Arrow could respond, she quickly dodged the driver swinging at her.

"I take it you're both on Mirakuru to. And so are your friends in back?" Green Arrow asked.

"Smart girl." the passenger said as all guys got out.

"Yeah, smart enough to come prepared." Green Arrow said as she quickly pulled out an arrow and chucked it at one of the thugs, aiming true and striking him in the heart.

"What did you do?" the driver asked as he watched the thug fall to the ground.

"A little something we cooked up for this situation. The arrows contain snake venom strong enough to take down Deathstroke himself and I don't mean Grant Wilson. Speaking of which, where is he?" Green Arrow asked as she pulled out her bow.

"You'll find out soon enough." the driver said as they all attacked her.

* * *

"Green Arrow is outnumbered and while she's tough, even she can't take on all those guys alone if they're on mirakuru." Ravager said as she, Sentinel and Black Canary fought their way through the last of the ASIS troops.

"I'll go." Sentinel said and the others nodded as he headed off.

"Do you want to do it or should I wrap this up?" Black Canary asked as she prepared to use her sonic cry.

"All yours." Ravager said and Black Canary grinned as she released her sonic cry, sending all the remaining the thugs to the ground.

"Okay, these should keep them unconscious until transfer to Iron Heights. I just hope that Sentinel is able to help Green Arrow." Ravager said as she handed Black Canary some tranqs.

"I know. But Jasmine's tough, she can hold her own." Black Canary agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sentinel arrived, he found that while Green Arrow had taken down most of the guys, she'd still come out pretty badly, since her suit was torn in multiple places, she was bleeding and he was pretty sure her arm wasn't supposed to bend into its current position.

"Inventor, we're gonna need an ambulance." Sentinel said over the comms.

"Copy that." Inventor said as Sentinel began shooting normal bullets straight into the remaining thugs heads, since he was fairly certain they'd recover, but frankly, he didn't care, his girlfriend was his primary concern.

"Jasmine." He said, rushing over to her to help her stay standing.

"That was harder than I thought." Jasmine said.

"Take it easy. We need to get you out of this suit so that when the ambulance arrives, it won't out you." Sentinel said.

"I don't need an ambulance." Jasmine argued, though it sounded weak even to her as the pain grew beyond her manageable levels as she actually blacked out.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel entered Jasmine's hospital room to find Ryan already in there, standing at his girlfriend's bedside while Jasmine was still unconscious.

"The official story, she was in a motorcycle crash." Ryan said and Oliver and Laurel both nodded.

"And the real story?" Laurel asked.

"She was jumped by about 7 mirakuru enhanced soldiers. She came out on top, since she took them out, but still, the doctor said her arm is broken and she has a concussion." Ryan said.

"So basically, she's only a slightly better motorcycle driver than her father." Dr. Schwartz said as she entered the room.

"Thank you doctor Schwartz." Oliver said.

"She's doing the same thing you did Oliver. I think the least I can do is respect the privacy of her identity." Dr. Schwartz said and Oliver nodded at her thankfully.

"How long will she be out of it?" Ryan asked.

"Well she should wake up soon, but we're going to have to put her arm in a cast to make sure it heals properly, which means she shouldn't be jumping off rooftops anytime soon, otherwise she could end up dealing permanent damage." Dr. Schwartz advised.

"Thank you." Oliver said as William entered as the doctor left.

"Sorry I'm late, I was making sure that the crime scene was believable to fit with the cover story." William said.

"It's fine. She hasn't woken up yet anyways." Oliver said.

"Zoe confirmed that the SCPD have the thugs in lock up, all of them in meta cells to keep them from breaking out." William said.

"Good, considering all the weird powers those things can hold, I'd say that we're safe." Laurel said.

"I also called Star Labs and Cisco assured me that they're working on the cure right now." William said as Jasmine stirred.

"Good, because of them is going to get us to Grant." Jasmine said, though she winced as she tried to move her arm.

"You are not doing anything vigilante like until that arm of yours heals up. You're no good to anyone if you're not at one hundred percent." Laurel said.

"The people in this city need the Green Arrow." Jasmine protested as Oliver got a look on his face that his wife recognized a bit too much for her liking.

"What are you thinking?" Laurel asked.

"Jasmine is right. The people of Star City do need the Green Arrow and they'll have the Green Arrow. It just can't be her right now." Oliver said.

"Dad, what are you saying?" William asked.

"I think you all know exactly what I'm saying. Star City will always need a Green Arrow. And right now, who better to sub in than the original Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"I thought you said you were done with that." Laurel reminded her husband.

"And I meant it. Until my past literally came back to haunt me. Again. Our daughter is in the hospital because she was trying to carry on my crusade." Oliver said.

"No, dad, it was those thugs and Grant Wilson." Jasmine said.

"Who wouldn't even be doing this if I hadn't crossed paths with Slade Wilson. I owe this to you and to this city. Until you're back at your best, I'm going to pick up where I left off 16 years ago." Oliver said.

"OGA rides again." William said.

"What?" Oliver asked

"Original Green Arrow." William said.

"Dad, you don't have to do this." Jasmine said.

"Even if I believed that, which I don't, I want to. I have to admit, I have kind of missed the rush I got from being the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"Jasmine, we're not going to be able to talk him out of this, so for now, just focus on healing up so we can get him out of that hood again as soon as possible." Laurel said and Jasmine nodded at her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, we ran blood tests on you and all your other cronies. Came back positive on something that SCPD has not seen in a very long time." Zoe said as she stood in the SCPD interrogation room with the leader of the mirakuru horde, who they have now identified as Zacharias Goodrey.

"And what might that be?" Goodrey asked.

"Mirakuru. And considering the last time that appeared in this city, it was nearly burned to the ground, you can understand our concern. So, I'm only going to ask you this once. Where'd you get the drug?" Zoe asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Goodrey said.

"Okay then, maybe you could tell us where you were going with the rest of that drug?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not talking. Besides, who's to say we didn't achieve our goal?" Goodrey said and Zoe realized what that meant.

"You weren't trying to make a delivery, you were trying to take out the Green Arrow. Too bad that didn't work." Zoe said.

"Didn't though? She may have gotten the best of us, but I heard her arm break. She's out for a while, which means that we did our jobs. She was the biggest threat." Goodrey said.

"So you took her out to make way for whatever it is you're planning. Mind sharing the details?" Zoe asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Goodrey said as Zoe walked.

"Alright, put him to sleep." Zoe said to the techs, who nodded as the room was flooded with nerve gas.

"I still can't believe these things are legal." One of the newer cops said.

"It's a precaution only to be used on an enhanced suspects to ensure they can be safely transported back to Iron Heights." Zoe explained.

"Still. Seems kind of extreme." the same cop said.

"We're dealing with people with powers lots of us only see in tv shows and dreams and use them in ways we only think about in our nightmares. Sometimes extremes are the only means necessary." Zoe said.

"Well said officer Ramirez." Dinah said as she joined them.

"Is there a problem captain?" Zoe asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you got anything from him." Dinah asked.

"All he'd say was that he and his friends were definitely after the Green Arrow. Apparently whoever he's working for sees her as the biggest threat and if what he said is true, she'll be gone for a few weeks healing up from getting jumped by several less skilled Slade Wilsons." Zoe said.

"Let's take a walk." Dinah said, not wanting to get into this in front of the other cops.

As soon as they were alone, Dinah asked "So, how bad of shape is Jasmine in?"

"Broken arm and her mother is actually making her stay with her and Oliver to make sure she doesn't do any roof jumping until she heals up. Those mirakuru thugs got the jump on us." Zoe said.

"You seem to come out alright." Dinah said.

"That's because I wasn't the main target. And this confirms our suspicions that Grant Wilson is who these guys answer to. He's had it out for Jasmine for years and after their last battle, he's got to be pissed at her." Zoe said and Dinah nodded as Oliver approached them.

"Hey Oliver." Zoe said politely.

"Zoe, can I have a minute alone with Dinah?" Oliver asked and Zoe nodded as she left them alone.

"What is it Oliver?" Dinah asked.

"Let me interrogate one of the prisoners, no one knows the mirakuru better than me, I know exactly how to get them to talk and considering that bastard broke my daughter's arm, I have a personal score to settle." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you know I can't do that." Dinah said.

"It's funny you think I'm giving you a choice." Oliver said.

"You're taking over for you daughter aren't you?" Dinah realized.

"Just until Jasmine's back on her feet, since whether you like it or not, the people of this city need the Green Arrow to give them hope. Something the SCPD tends to destroy rather than build these days and it's been that way since Malcolm Merlyn blew up half the Glades." Oliver said.

"The department can handle it." Dinah said.

"The department cannot handle a Wilson on Mirakuru, I speak from experience. Quentin tried and it gave him a heart condition. Please, I know the woman I recruited is still in there somewhere." Oliver said.

"No, Silver Wolf died when Vince did. Vigilantism has brought me nothing but pain." Dinah said.

"Vince wouldn't want this. He may have been a sociopath, but he did care about you. Just think about what he stood for before you go on another anti vigilantism crusade. And word of warning, I'm going to do whatever I have to protect my family. I suggest you stay out of my way for your own safety." Oliver said, walking away from her.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, the Green Arrow's team was tracking down Vincent Riker, a known associate of Goodrey and who has a history of taking on contract work for Grant Wilson.

"I've got eyes on Riker." Black Canary said as she used her new grappling belt, yet another fun new toy courtesy of William as she slid down to intercept.

"He's headed for the alley, if he gets away we'll lose him for good." Inventor said over the comms as Riker managed to dodge black Canary.

"Ravager, Sentinel, he's headed your way." Inventor said.

"Copy that. Ravager, line him up for me." Sentinel said from his sniper position.

"With pleasure." Ravager said as she jumped down in front of Riker, sword out.

"Give it up, you're surrounded." Black Canary said as she approached them from behind.

"Not quite." Riker said, moving to get away, only to stop when Sentinel fired a shot keeping him pegged in place.

"Where's your leader. Too much a coward to face me?" Riker asked.

"Your buddy Goodrey got the pleasure of dealing with her, she promised us this take down. Besides, three against one, odds aren't in your favor." Ravager said as Sentinel joined them.

"I still like my odds." Riker said as he quickly moved to take out Black Canary, but before he could actually land a blow, he was stopped by an arrow knocking him back and another arrow bonded his hands and feet together as a new figure slid down a cable and landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" Riker asked as he saw a Green Arrow approach him, just not the one he was expecting.

"I'm the Green Arrow." Oliver Queen said, feeling so right saying that again.

* * *

"Okay, Riker is in custody, not bad for the New Team Arrow's first mission." William said as his dad, Ryan, Rose and Zoe entered the bunker.

"Temporary Team Arrow. I'm only suiting up until Jasmine is back on her feet." Oliver said.

"Still, it was an honor." Zoe said.

"Anyways, the SCPD just got our gift and it looks like Riker was not on Mirakuru." William said.

"Then hopefully they can get some answers from him. What's the status on the Mirakuru cure at Star Labs?" Oliver asked his son.

"I talked to Cisco this morning, he and Caitlin are working as hard as they can on it, but they've also got Team Flash to help out." William said.

"At least this is a good thing for them to work on as a married couple." Zoe said. **(after seeing the last new episode of the flash and moment it had between Cisco and Caitlin, I still maintain that they'd make an amazing couple and I will probably be reflecting that in any other stories I do with them involved.)**

* * *

"Hey how you doing?" Laurel asked as she saw her daughter flipping through channels on the TV.

"Trying to cope with boredom." Jasmine said.

"Hey, this is just temporary." Laurel said.

"The doctor said it would be at least three months." Jasmine said.

"Hey, I know it's tough, but who knows, maybe Star Labs or your aunt Sara can figure something out." Laurel said, right as an idea came to Jasmine.

"Aunt Sara, that's it, I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner." Jasmine said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Aunt Sara owns a timeship with technology that can regrow a lost limb. I'm pretty sure Gideon can heal my arm instantly." Jasmine said and Laurel shrugged.

"I guess it's worth a try. Especially if it means your father can go back into retirement, since I just got him back and considering I'd him to be there for the entire life of one of our kids, and while I'm not happy that any members of my family are vigilantes, I can't deny that the city has been getting better since you guys became active and your father isn't as young as he used to be." Laurel said.

"I know, it was hard enough losing dad to prison, but losing him because he's doing my job, I can't let that happen, since I think he's a bit rusty." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, but anyways, I'll call your aunt and see if she can do anything." Laurel said and Jasmine nodded.


End file.
